


「超级制霸/农橘」素手-⑥

by SummerDreamForAILG



Series: 素手 [5]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG





	「超级制霸/农橘」素手-⑥

 浴缸play

// 

 

 

 

他们在床上僵持了一会儿，林彦俊像一个八百斤的树袋熊一样扒着陈立农不肯下来。

“彦俊。”

“......”树袋熊装死。

“彦——俊——”

“......”树袋熊听不见。

“闹脾气了吗？”

“......”陈立农脖子上的动脉实时播报，树袋熊的耳朵好像抖了一下。

那就是了。

 

那就是了。陈立农觉得他没什么好疑惑的了，有时候直觉就是一切。

 

 

陈立农掂了掂他的重量，直接一只手托着他的屁股一只手抱着他的腰就走到浴室里去了。林彦俊感受到陈立农的手心碰到他湿乎乎的穴口了，一激灵把长腿死死的盘在陈立农腰间。陈立农走进浴室，扯了干净的擦手毛巾铺在洗手台上，把树袋熊安置在上面，这个熊还不肯放手。

“彦俊，我昨晚不仅没有洗澡，而且好像还没有刷牙哦，让我刷牙好吗？”

手还过分的缠到他的脖子上，不好，我很霸道，我想发脾气就要发脾气。陈立农无奈，把双手环到林彦俊身后挤牙膏，单手拿牙杯接水漱口。他想看看林彦俊又露出了什么他预测不到的表情，但是头再低下去泡沫就要蹭到熊头上了。忍忍吧。看着镜子里这个赤身裸体的巨型树袋熊不肯撒手低着头生闷气的样子，满嘴泡沫的陈立农居然有点想笑。

他确实笑出声来了，然后被牙膏泡沫呛到。

树袋熊终于解除封锁，抬起头来，呆呆的看着他。

怎么，肯看我了哦。陈立农用笑眼看了看他，吐掉泡沫开始漱口。

“烂人，我之前是不是跟你说过亲了我的手就要对我负责。”林彦俊捏着他的脸，嗓子哑哑的开口，精神看上去也不好。

男人啊，没在怕的。陈立农直视着林彦俊的脸，说，对啊，你想我怎样。

“快点带我去洗澡，我没力气了。” 校霸伸直腿跳下洗手台，两只脚分别踩在陈立农穿着酒店拖鞋的两只脚上，似乎把他当成了交通工具。

还真是拿这个人没有办法。陈立农抱着这位哥重重的左一步右一步，终于走到了浴缸里。

这位哥到了浴缸突然说，我自己给浴缸放水，你没洗过澡还瞎几把跟人乱搞的，去淋浴房洗完才有权利踏进这个神圣的浴缸。

陈立农想，绝了，真是绝了，这哥们是不是被小学鸡一号二号传染了，发起脾气来这么不讲道理。

他在淋浴房挤着沐浴露，回想范丞丞看着他离开2525房时的动作——范丞丞好像装作不经意的伸懒腰，轻敲了三下墙壁。

范丞丞，这个演技，练习得还不够啊。

透过淋浴房透明的玻璃，他看见浴缸里的那个人的手指在自己的后穴里抠挖着，不过好像只是在清洗而已。

看着修长的手指进进出出，他不自觉地加快了冲掉身上泡沫的速度。

 

 

林彦俊刚偷偷摸摸的洗干净后穴，陈立农两条长腿就出现在他的视野里。长腿往上身体核心部分的那根东西好像，呃，有点膨胀。虽然大家都坦诚相见过了，林彦俊还是不习惯这么直接的视觉冲击。

他是这么内敛的人吗？陈立农看着林彦俊黑亮的大眼珠一直在慌慌张张的找停留的地方，最后故作深沉的瞥向水龙头，再一次被可爱得有点想笑。

他坐进浴缸里，浴缸里的水好像还不够，他又拧开了水龙头。热水咕咚咕咚涌出来，热气嘶嘶升起来，林彦俊眉头紧锁着，双手抱着腿，气势汹汹的看着他。

面对面坐着，视野明亮开放，陈立农终于有机会好好打量林彦俊赤裸的身体。天啊，他真的好瘦，肩膀虽然不单薄但看上去只是堪堪撑起细弱的上身。往下看到腿，他的膝盖骨仿佛才是腿最粗的地方，平时肥大的衣服真的遮挡住了他的好身材。陈立农不知道为什么很想吹个口哨，不行，忍住，你不是街上的小流氓，干嘛呢。

他想着，问题必须要解决，不能沉默下去。他向前爬到林彦俊那里，双手撑在他身体上方的浴缸两侧。

“彦俊，不要生气ne。”他把下巴放在林彦俊的两个膝盖上面，睁大眼睛发动下垂眼攻势。

那你亲我，亲得我开心了就不生气。林彦俊闷闷的嘴巴对着水面说着，还有咕嘟咕嘟的气泡声。

陈立农应声坐下来，两条长腿小心的圈住林彦俊，双手捧起他的脸。

必须要亲的我舒舒服服的哦。被水汽蒸腾，林彦俊的脸红扑扑的。

他又在撒娇。陈立农有点想举手投降，怎么回事，上床会彻底改变一个人的吗。陈立农亲昵的蹭了蹭他的颈窝，轻轻啄了一口林彦俊的颈侧。这是他结束童年时代后，除了亲黄宝和小侄子的、第一个送给别人的吻。

尚未成人，被这样的情欲淹没正确吗。

感受到陈立农软软的薄唇落在颈侧的质感，林彦俊羞赧地露出浅浅的笑容。陈立农望着被他挤出来的两个酒窝想，他好甜啊。

 

 

陈立农的吻技十分青涩，但是被他与性格相符的缓慢速度带出的真诚，让周围的蒸汽逐渐升温。拥有放荡帅脸和纯情内心的林彦俊如是评价道。

陈立农张嘴含住林彦俊的双唇，轻轻慢慢地，咬着他的下唇往下移动。唇瓣相交，两人都为对方平日里深深隐藏着的柔软触感而沉迷，失去平稳的呼吸气流在入侵互相的领地。吮吸完林彦俊饱满的下唇后，他再次侧头回应对方的殷切邀请，深深吻住林彦俊微张着的殷红嘴唇。

回想着某漫画情节，陈立农开始将舌尖探入艳红嘴唇的深处，林彦俊放心的让自己跟着他的步调走，伸出舌头努力回应着。他们的唾液完全交融，进程越来越顺畅，林彦俊把体内猫咪瘙痒般的轻哼声放出来，陈立农受到鼓励，更加深情的吻着他，一遍又一遍，不知疲倦的开拓着他害羞得想要闭起来的上下唇。陈立农觉得林彦俊刚刚喝过一口草莓朗姆酒，现在渡到他的嘴里，让他每一秒都比前一秒更加迷而不悟。

无所谓正确与否，陈立农想尽情的淹没自己。

林彦俊感受到浴缸里的水满了，满溢出来了，水滴砸在大理石地板上，水龙头还在哗哗的送水，浴缸里的水在占领着小小的浴室，水位会越升越高，就像水形物语的情节一样，把他们淹没包裹住，让他们失去重力，失去争吵，失去愚钝，失去暴躁，在水里与恋人交融，依靠着来去交换的呼吸存活。

林彦俊听见水龙头被关上了，陈立农问他，彦俊，你想做吗？

林彦俊点了点头，没有迟疑。

奇怪，他的脑袋是不是被水泡过了？他觉得刚刚仿佛有什么重要的事情发生了，线索一闪而过，平日里敏锐的他居然没捕捉到。

 

 

陈立农给他往里面涂了润滑油，虽然在水里可能消溶了不少，但是林彦俊很满意，农农终于会用润滑油了哦。

透过水面看向水底，他发现陈立农下面的那根东西真的很年轻，有朝气。刚做完隔了大概半个小时，没撸过呢，怎么又这么精神。

陈立农两只手握着他的臀瓣，往上抬起来，林彦俊借力抱着陈立农，他又慢慢的坐了下去。上次他坐下去的时候还有点害怕，这次有陈立农的帮助，他觉得心里没这么空落落了。

他的额头抵着陈立农的额头，近距离打量他稚气未脱的脸，和望着他的湿润的狗狗眼。

“我刚刚没搞过后面，有没有夹疼你。”

最近，他觉得自己好像经常听见或者说出“疼”这个字，是他跟陈立农在频繁的用这个字吗？

“没有，你没有夹疼我，你最好了。”

下垂的狗狗眼痴痴地望着他，林彦俊看见里面有细碎的光，泛着涟漪。他有了一种被拥有的，被包括的满足感。

“彦俊最好了——”

他的小男孩抱着他开始上下抽插起来，小林望着男孩高耸的驼峰鼻，用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，这是乖顺，也是绝对信任。但是这样还是不够的，猫猫会露出肚皮，他也要有更多表示。小林嘴唇贴着那个男孩子的嘴唇，小小声的发出他能叫出的最满足的呻吟。男孩以两个人都觉得舒服的速度抽插着，他的前端硬了起来，一下一下蹭着陈立农的上身。想到自己的体液留在那上面，亵渎恋人的感觉让他收获了极大的满足感。

已经是第二次与他紧密贴合，林彦俊却觉得自己依然像初初踏入这个情欲绕成的甜蜜陷阱里，一边手足无措着，一边渴求着更多。

 

 

小男孩怯生生笑着，嘴唇动了起来，他说，

“我想对彦俊好的。”

 

 

 

 

-END

 


End file.
